1000 years
by thebakasaru
Summary: Love that is rejected is bitter but what if the love was preserved? What will happen? TezukaFuji OishiKikumaru FujiKikumaru OishiTezuka


Okay okay, I know I shouldn't be starting on another fic when I got two to continue but it juz struck me Will try one shot again but will see if you guys want me to continue.  
Pairings : TezuFuji / FujiEiji / Oishi/Eiji

Time frame : 1000years ago, where they were in Egypt …

Eiji knows what he is doing is wrong. He knows that one boy should not fall in love with another boy but he couldn't help it. Fuji Syusuke, his best friend, a prodigy…a guy most sought by girls for his beauty…and his looks…But what Eiji saw of Syusuke was another image. Syusuke was not one with only looks..Syusuke was the best friend you can ever have…he have been there when Eiji needs him…he is always there with that smile of him that could always drive the clouds away…

As Eiji walked towards his destination where Syusuke is, he could feel his heart pounding towards his chest…With each step, he became more anxious, he suddenly forgot what should he say…Not taking notice of his surroundings, he did not see everyone's reaction as he passed them not saying a hello or even flashing a smile. To them, the Kikumaru Eiji is a cheery person.

When Eiji finally reached his destination where he knew where Syusuke was, he scanned the surroundings to look for the face he is so familiar with. The smile that he felt so tightly bonded to. And then Eiji spotted him. Drawing under the pyramid , with wind blowing again his face. With that, Eiji started to walk towards Syusuke. Syusuke who saw Eiji, recognized his presence by waving to him.

"Syu-chan…I have something to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it Eiji? Sit down and tell me." Syusuke responded with a smile.

"I cann't..Syu-chan..if I don't say it today…I might not be able to have enough courage to say it…"

"What is it Eiji?"

"Syusuke…I..I…I have liked you…I didn't know how…I don't know when…and I don't care if you think this is disgusting but I really really like you .." Eiji ended the sentence very softly..

Syusuke's eyes widened at that statement. He never knew that Eiji had such feelings for him...but

" Eiji..I am thankful of your love but I am engaged to someone else…Eiji I am very sorry and thankful but.."  
"Who is it Syu-chan…"  
"Tezuka Kunimitsu…"

" Kuni…do you mean him…"

"Yes…"

" I see.."

"Eiji…I feel that it is best you give up on me…throw that love away…it is not worth it."

Eiji couldn't believe, Syusuke is asking him to give up his love! He is saying as though it was something that could be thrown away easily.

"Eiji..?"

Eiji turned around to not face Syusuke. Tears were threatening to spill out..

"I..I will give you my blessings…Syu-Chan.."

Syusuke could not bear to see Eiji so hurt but there was nothing he could do…it was an engagement…coz he had loved Kunimitsu more then anything…there was nothing he could say as he looked at Eiji's retreating form…

Eiji did not know where to go…with blurred images in front of him..he decided that he pain was too much for him to take…He suddenly realized what he should do…He knew what he wanted to do…to get away from this sorrow…

Walking towards Tezuka Kunimitsu's house, he knew he had to leave this place…not just physically but mentally…

knock knock The door at Tezuka Kunimitsu's house echoed the sound throughout the house. Kunimitsu went to open the door and saw Kikumaru Eiji in front of him…

"Hi Kikumaru-kun." Kunimitsu is surprised that the junior magician is looking for him so abruptly. Although he had only seen him a few times, he is always with Syusuke, and from what he knows, always cheery.

"Tezuka…you do know the procedure for that, don't you?" Eiji asked Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu felt shocked that Eiji is calling him by his surname and not his usual "kuni" . More shockingly, he did not expect that Eiji will ask about that. Sure Eiji might be innocent sometimes and not know what is going on but he did know what that means.

"Eiji…you are not telling me that you want to go through that procedure are you?" Tezuka sounded serious. He did not want to lose a junior that he has a soft spot for.  
" yes Kunimitsu…"

"Why?" was the only question Kunimitsu had for him.

"I just want to go through it."

Seeing that Eiji had already decided it, Kunimitsu had no choice but to prepare for it.

Two hours later…

Syusuke could not think of anything… He could not even hear anything but his own heart beating against his chest.. he could only hear his footsteps as he ran to where Shuuichiro had say Eiji has gone too. He knew Eiji was heartbroken by his words, but never did not expect Eiji to do something like that. Syusuke was not worth it for you to do so Eiji! These words screamed in his mind.

When he reached Kunimitsu's house, he found it empty.

No way….don't tell me….. Syusuke could not think of anything else but ran back to where he was before.. where he had rejected Eiji. There he saw a crowd. Pushing his way through the crowd, he ran toward and into the pyramid where he saw Kunimitsu performing the procedure on Eiji. Before he could stop the, the procedure, I had ended and he heard Eiji muttered..in a very soft voice, "Tell Syu-chan not to cry…and that I am sorry that I had to be so weak…and…" No voice was heard after that….after the second Kikumaru Eiji's eyes closed…no breathing was heard…

Syusuke walked in, with tears in his eyes…"And what….Eiji? And what?" Walking towards Eiji's lifeless body, he shocked Kunimitsu that he is even here. Stopping right in front of Eiji, Syusuke screamed, " Eiji, wake up! Eiji! Finish your sentence! AND WHAT! DON"T GO JUST LIKE THAT! FINISH YOUR SENTENCE….EIJI! WAKE UP NOW..!Eiji.." That was all Syusuke managed to chock out before collapsing into tears…

Kunimitsu could not believe the scene that he saw before him. He tried to pull Syusuke up but his hand was smacked away by Syusuke.

"Why did you agree to do that?"Syusuke had a dangerous presence .

"I am sorry Syusuke"

"I DON"T WANT I AM SORRY! I WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

"Syusuke…calm down…"

"I WON'T. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I.."

"Since it is the way you want it…" Syusuke glared at Kunimitsu with eyes that Kunimitsu had never seen before. " I will go like him…"

"Syusuke! You can't!"

"Why can't I? You took away my best friend…YOU TOOK HIM AWAY…DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ABLE TO SMILE LIKE I HAD BEFORE? I HATE YOU KUNIMITSU!"

Syusuke did not bother himself with Kunimitsu. He started the procedure…Just as he was about to complete it, Kunimitsu had to stop it..but no Kunimitsu did not stop it completely…causing both of them to be affected and…like Eiji…died……None of them would ever see in their lifetime the little rock that Eiji had with words engraved "Syu-chan…I will come back for you, I promised…" held tight in his hands.

Somewhere near the pyramid…a figure was heard saying with tears " Eiji……" And that day marked the day that 4 friends died …

I am very sorry for the crappy ending… I didn't know what to write Reviews please It going to be One shot but if there are many people who wants continuation, I would continue it.


End file.
